Bully
by gothic frenzy666
Summary: Mr. and Mrs. Hopkins are tired of their daughter and drop her off at Bullworth Academy. When she joins Jimmy, chaos ensues.
1. Ritalin

Mr. and Mrs. Hopkins were vacationing, for quite a long time. They didn't want any disturbances and since their daughter Zoe Hopkins had started acting up in school, she left them no choice but to send her with her brother Jimmy to Bullworth Academy.

Just after dropping her off at the school, Zoe quickly found her new perfect home. Everyone didn't get along, but it was better than those uptight assholes in Drewberry Academy. She didn't seem to stick out like a sore thumb also like she did in Drewberry. Nobody seemed to mind the two small purple braids in her short jagged brown hair or her black knee length boots clashing with her Bullworth Uniform.

"Hey Zoe." Jimmy approached her at the entrance.

"Jimbo, how's it going?" Zoe hugged Jimmy.

"Pretty nice," Jimmy broke the hug, "Come on, I'll show you around."

As they walked around the school grounds, Jimmy pointed out the different people and the groups they belonged in. She couldn't help but laugh when she saw Algie because she wondered if anyone had already told him his zipper was open.

"And that's your first class." Jimmy led her to the Photography room.

"Thanks a lot Jimmy. Hey we have lunch together right?" Zoe asked before going into class.

"Yeah, I'll meet you down there." Jimmy walked away and seemed to be cutting class.

"Good Morning class." Miss Philips stood at the front of the class.

"Morning Miss Philips," the class mumbled back.

Zoe looked around and saw a girl with horn rimmed glassed and blonde puffy hair writing in a diary. She looked at the desks next to her and saw two boys discussing a piece of paper. One of them seemed to be agreeing with everything the other one said and the other one, with a scar on his eyebrow, was passionately explaining something.

"Ah, Zoe HOPKINS. Your brother seems to have forgotten he has class this hour." Miss Philips tapped her desk with a pencil.

"He said he wasn't feeling well." Zoe lied.

The two boys quickly looked up at Zoe.

"Tell him I hope he feels better next week." Miss Philips sighed and told everyone their assignments, which was to take pictures of the freaks in the Carnival.

Just as Zoe was about to exit the school with her camera at hand, the two boys from class stopped her.

"You're Jimmy's sister?" the one with the scar asked.

"Yeah. Zoe." Zoe nodded.

"I'm Gary. And this is Peewee the Peter." Gary announced.

Peter just shrugged and looked down at his shoes.

"I think we better get a move on on the assignment." Zoe walked out of school.

Gary and Petey followed.

"I know how we can get to town faster." Gary walked beside her.

"Hm, how?"

"Jimmy's bikes, I'm sure he'd let you borrow one. After all you're his sister right?" Gary lef her to the bike garage.

"I'll pedal and you get in back all right?" Gary took out a red and orange bike.

"What about Peter?" Zoe asked looking at a bashful Pete.

"I have my own." Peter went into the neighboring garage and took out his baby blue one.

"He'll be fine." Gary assured Zoe.

Zoe stood securely in back of Gary and held onto his shoulders. Gary smiled inside and quickly pedalled to the carnival with Petey following.

They arrived at the near-empty Carnival.

"Wow, this is so cool." Zoe paid the entrance fee and wandered into the carnival.

Gary snuck past the cashier and went in without paying. Petey, however, paid and went in after them.

"All right, the freak show." Gary held the curtain open for Zoe and let it go on Petey's face.

Petey shook his head and sighed. He went in and started taking pictures.

Zoe, on the other hand, was having small conversations with each of them and asking politely for a picture. They all happily accepted.

Gary and Petey were surprised to see such a nice girl in Bullworth.

When they were finished, they still had an hour of free time.

Zoe stretched out her arms and yawned. Gary stared at Zoe's "shirt" as it stretched. "That was fun." Zoe put her arms down.

"Um yeah..." Gary shook his head and pushed Petey away, "There's Beatrice, have fun."

Petey blushed as Beatrice smiled at him. He joined her and left Gary and Zoe alone.

"What's there to do here?" Zoe walked towards the Squid.

"Rides and more rides!" Gary stretched out his arms to everything, "Anyways, what are you doing here in Bullworthless?"

"Getting kicked out of two schools was the breaking point for my sorry excuse for parents." Zoe replied.

"ZOE!" Jimmy came out of the fun house.

"Hey Jim." Zoe smiled.

"Gary..." Jimmy sort of glared at Gary.

"Ms. Philips wondered where you were..." Zoe hinted.

"Yeah I was just helping those nerds get back at the jocks." Jimmy panted.

"That's just great James." Gary snarled but no one seemed to notice, "I'll just be off with Petey. HEY PETER COTTONTAIL!"

Petey and Gary left and Jimmy rode his bike back to school with Zoe.

"So what's the deal with Gary and you?" Jimmy asked Zoe.

"Gary? well he's nice and all but come on, it's barely my first day." Zoe chuckled.

"Yeah well steer yourself a bit away from him." Jimmy made loop around his ear with his finger.

"He's loony? I...well...thanks for the advice..." Zoe didn't think Gary was crazy, he seemed pretty normal to her, "Um well I'll see ya at lunch, I gotta go hand these in."

"All right," Jimmy disappeared.

When Zoe got to class again, Gary was leaning against the wall in front of it.

"Hey." a neutral greeting on Zoe's part.

"So I was thinking, there's a dance this Friday, care to join us?" he pulled Petey by the collar as he was entering the classroom.

"Um yeah all---umm...i'll get back to you on that." Zoe remembered Jimmy's warning.

Gary didn't seem too pleased, he pushed Petey inside and kept nodding no.

"All right, I'll go." Zoe didn't like his reaction so she decided to go along with it.

Gary suddenly changed his mood, "All right okay, I'll see ya!"

Zoe handed in her photos and left the room, still confused on what she had told Gary. A cheerleader walked by her dorm that night.

"HEY! So I hear you're going to the dance with that ADHD weirdo." she said and smiled mischeviously.

"Yeah what's it to ya?" Zoe struck back.

"Just make sure he takes his medication that night...he's a loon." she turned on her heel and left.

"ADHD?" Zoe thought aloud and fell into her bed, "Can't be too bad."


	2. Acting Up

It was 3 AM and Zoe was wide awake on her bed.

"_...no no no no no...you're not the one for me...yeaaah...woohoo...i said no no no no no...you're not the one for me..._" The cheerleader Mindy was her roommate and she'd been playing "Black Horse and The Cherry Tree" nonstop. Though Zoe hated to admit it, the song was quite catchy and it wouldn't stop playing in her head since that afternoon.

Water?

Zoe quickly ran to the bathroom and did her business, washed her hands and walked back to her room. She didn't like the girls' dorm. It was too...formal. There were pink walls everywhere, Eunice was always leaving garbage here and there, and Mindy and Pinky were the most annoying people she'd ever met.

THUMP!

Zoe was about to go back into bed when she heard a noise next door where the stairs to the attic were. She walked slowly into the dark and dreary room only to find a spider crawling through its web. The armoire was slightly open.

"Hell---ooo..." She peeked into the armoire's opening.

"hey..." someone whispered back.

Zoe let out a small squeak and pulled open the door.

"You jerk!" she punched the person inside.

"Hey sis." Jimmy rubbed his arm where Zoe'd punched him.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" She pulled him out.

"I'm...erm...just on a mission..." he muttered.

"Mission? get out of here right now!" Zoe pushed him towards the stairs of the attic.

"Can you help me? You have access to the girls' laundry right?" he asked.

Zoe gave him a disgusted you-gotta-be-kidding-me look, "You're such a perv."

"Not for me!" Jimmy quickly added, "Its for Mr. Burton."

"HE wants OUR dirty laundry?" Zoe crossed her arms in front of her.

"Well...sort of...he wants...you know...underwear..."Jimmy mumbled.

"Oh...okay...wait right here..." Zoe walked out of the room and came back 2 minutes later with a small plastic Thank You bag, "This'll be fun."

Jimmy took the bag from her and opened it.

"HOLY SH--" He closed the bag up again, "What the hell is this?!"

"Shhhh...!!!" Zoe closed the door behind her ,"They're Eunice's."

"What? Mr. Burton's not gonna take these!" Jimmy tried giving the bag back.

"Don't let him open the bag right away. Tell him to do it in his own room or something. That's what he gets for being an old creep."

Jimmy scratched his head and chuckled, "All right thanks Zo. Good night."

"Night." Zoe and Jimmy parted ways.

The next morning...

"Hey ZOE!" Pinky's nasal voice rang through Zoe's ears.

"...wha?" Zoe slowly straightened herself out.

"I heard you talking to a boy last night..." Pinky fiddled with a strand of her hair.

"Congratulations," Zoe rubbed her eyes.

"Mindy told me you and Gary had something going on, I just didn't think it was this serious." Pinky smiled evilly.

"It wasn't Gary." Zoe yawned, "Jimmy wanted to use my camera."

"Yeah...okay..." Pinky stopped playing with her hair, "Thought I'd let you know that Gary and Peter are waiting for you outside." She walked out giggling.

Zoe laid back down and looked up at the ceiling.

_"Second day of school and I already hate someone."_

She changed into her uniform and boots and walked out to see Gary arguing with Petey again.

"I told you to stay out of it Petey!" Gary scratched his head and paced back and forth in front of the building.

"Fine but I'm telling the nurse to call your mom!" Petey ran to the nurse's office.

"YOU DO THAT! SEE IF I CARE!" Gary screamed after him.

"Um...is this a bad time?" Zoe cautiously walked towards Gary.

"NOW'S AS GOOD A TIME AS ANY!" Gary laughed and scratched his head again.

"Something on your mind?" Zoe asked.

"Every single second of every DAY! Unlike your pathetic brother James." Gary sneered.

"If you're here to insult my brother, I'll just leave you alone." Zoe was about to walk away when Gary grabbed her arm tightly.

"Not so fast Missy," he said in a cynical tone, "there's something I need for you to do."

Zoe shook him off, "What is it?" She rubbed the place where Gary had held her.

"You're rooming with Mandy, true?" Gary nodded before Zoe even answered.

"Yeeeeah...and?"

"I bet you can't stand her pompous ass...if you want to get your _revenge_ then I have a job for you to do."

"Look, Gary, I barely started school yesterday. I don't have anything against anyone..." she was interrupted by Pinky and Mindy giggling and pointing at them as they walked by.

Gary didn't take too kindly to being interrupted. He kicked a soccer ball at them and ended up hitting a prefect on the head. He took Zoe's arm again and ran to the side of the Girl's dorm.

Zoe shook him off again, "All right what is it?"

"I need you to egg her house." Gary said.

"Eggs...?" Zoe glanced at Gary.

"YES EGGS! THEY COME FROM CHICKENS!" Gary shouted.

Zoe snarled and kicked him hard on his left leg, "I know what eggs are jackass!"

Gary was dumbstruck, no one had ever hit him for saying things like that before. Except for Jimmy once.

"I'll see what I can do." Zoe walked away to class leaving Gary behind to think about what had just happened.


End file.
